


Woke Up with Wings

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam wakes up to discover he has wings.  Whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> For LadyShadowphyre, who was getting bitten by a bunny she was trying to ignore. Hope this helps keep the biting down!

Sam woke up and stretched. It seemed abnormally warm in his room. Yes, he usually kept it pretty warm, because when he got too cold he started having Lucifer nightmares, but this was different. This wasn’t a nice warm room, this was a sweltering heat on his bed. Like a big heavy quilt. For that matter, there was something heavy on him.

He pushed at the weight over him, gasping in shock at the strange sensation. He opened his eyes and stared. He was covered by wings, and as he examined them, he realized they were his wings. As in, attached to his back. As in, there was no way he’d be able to get a shirt on. Or get the T-shirt he was wearing off. For that matter, what had happened to the shirt? He craned his neck, trying to see. It was useless, so he got up and headed for the bathroom.

It was still impossible to see, but standing there, with his wings outstretched, he was a little distracted anyway. His wings were freaking huge. The feathers were a soft, warm brown, highlighted with reds and golds that glimmered as he moved them in the light. Soft, but powerful. Sam wondered if he could actually use them to fly. Probably not – even really big birds couldn’t actually fly with their wings, just use them to glide.

Cas would probably know. Sam left the bathroom, heading to find the angel, hopefully before he ran into his brother or Benny. He was in luck – he found Cas in the library. “Hey.”

“Sam… oh, wow. What happened?” Cas stared at Sam, mouth hanging open as he reached a hesitant hand out toward Sam’s wings. “They’re beautiful, but how do you have wings?”

“I have no idea, Cas. Was hoping you would.” Sam glanced at Cas’s hand, hovering in the air in front of Sam’s wing. “You can touch them if you want.”

“For an angel, such a thing is…”

Sam grinned. “What, I’m still feeling it where you fucked me last night, but letting you touch my wings is just too intimate, too personal and sacred?”

“It could happen.” Castiel smiled though, letting his hand settle in the feathers. “They do feel like an angel’s wings… I can feel your soul humming through them.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop that, Sam. What is it going to take to convince you that your soul is beautiful and I love it as I love you?”

“Sorry, I know you do. It’s just that my whole life, I’ve felt like something was wrong with me, and after some of the things I’ve learned and some of the things I’ve done, it’s hard to let that go, you know?” He closed his eyes as Cas’s hands made his wings sing. A rustling caused them to open again, and Cas’s wings were visible now. Sam reached out and carefully caressed the black feathers.

There was a cough at the door. “Sorry for interrupting, but the hell happened to you, Sammy?”

Sam crimsoned and stepped back from Cas. “I don’t know, Dean. I went to bed perfectly normal, and woke up with wings.”

“His wings feel angelic, but he’s still human. So I don’t know.” Cas tilted his head. “I wonder if it would have happened to you, if I’d been with you last night instead of Sam. Or if Sam would have absorbed…”

“Hey, vampirism we know how to cure,” Dean interrupted. “Benny’d never have let Sam feed until we could get the cure made.”

“So if these are angelic, can I… put them away, somehow? Like you do?” Sam looked back at the wings. “It’s not like I mind having them out in the Bunker, but when it’s more than you three around, I really don’t wanna deal with the stares or issues getting dressed.”

“Or the strange people who would insist on touching them?” Dean asked, reaching out and running a hand over Sam’s wing. “Cas barely lets us touch his.”

Sam rolled his eyes with a grin. “Yeah. Exactly.”

Cas touched Sam’s shoulder, and the wings faded out of view. “Can you feel them?”

“Yeah, I can still feel the weight, just a little, but not nearly as much. What did you do?”

“I shifted them to the plane of existence I keep my wings on. I’ll have to figure out if there’s a way to teach you to do it yourself, but until then, I can keep them back for you.”

“Okay.” Sam relaxed a little. “I know we really ought to investigate, but just this once, is it okay if I’m not curious, if I don’t care how or why I have the wings as long as they’re not hurting anything?”

“Uhoh, Sam’s not curious about somethin’?” Everyone turned to look at Benny. “What’d I miss?”

“I have wings.” Sam’s face took on a thoughtful look. “If it makes you feel any better, now I’m wondering what would’ve happened if it’d been you with Cas last night and whatever happened, happened. Me and Dean, nothing would’ve happened, but a vampire and an angel? That could’ve been really weird.”

“What happened?”

“We don’t know,” Dean said. “Sam has wings. He’s happy with ‘em and they don’t seem to be hurting anything. We’re still going to investigate, right?”

“Yeah. Just because they’re not hurting anything now doesn’t mean there’s no hidden cost or whatever. I’m just not making it a huge priority.” Sam looked over to Cas. “Can you bring them back so Benny can see them?”

“Of course.” Cas touched Sam’s shoulder and the brown wings fluttered back into view. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the fluffiest featheriest wings!


End file.
